fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ardyn Izunia (The In-Between Story of the Bloodline of Lucis
Ardyn Izunia is the first King of Lucis, Son of Narina and Lob Lucis Caelum, Brother of Somnus Lucis Caelum, who would later be forced to wage war with and overthrow Ardyn due to his fall into darkness, ancestor of Regis and Noctis Lucis Caelum, and the incarnation of Starscourge. Once a great king, Ardyn fell from grace when he had absorbed too much of the Starscourge into himself, at which point the Astrals denounced him and Ardyn became mad and forcibly became King. With Somnus being the only one with the potential to defeat Ardyn, the Accursed send out forces of darkness after his younger brother when he left Lucis unable to bear what Ardyn had became but he was defeated by Somnus when he returned from his trials with the Ring of Lucii. Chained and forced into a deep sleep within Angelgard by his brother after realizing he did not wield the power to destroy his brother for good and grant him a peaceful rest, Ardyn was freed by Niffleheim and sought King Regis, briefly having his old self returned, and made a plan where he duelled Regis and was cut down in order to halt the rise of Niffleheim, knowing this would buy Regis time to sire the True King who could end him for good. This came at the cost of his dark self taking control but although he would rampage all over Eos and bring over a long reign of darkness, Ardyn's old self's mechanisations was succesful ultimately and Prince Noctis kills Ardyn after acquiring the full power of the Crystal. Returned to his old self but destined to be in combat with Noctis one last time, Ardyn's soul goes to the Otherside and he fights Noctis one last time and is finally truly defeated and allowed to have eternal rest. His construction of the Horn of Restoration also allows the rebuilding of Eos. Personality Known to have been very noble and kind, Ardyn had great potential as king as he fully understood how to act like a royal. He treated his subjects equally and was very close to his brother. He even absorbed the Starscourge into himself all to save his people. However, the amount of darkness he was exposed to proved too much and although he was at first still kind and loving to his brother and treated his allies as an equal, he had gained a big temper to the point even Somnus had suspected something wrong but Ardyn was able to hide it effectively, proving he still had a good deal of his humanity. However, he snapped completely after the Astrals deemed him unworthy. Embittered by how after all his service, the beings he worshipped as gods would deny his right, Ardyn took the throne forcibly and he became more conscending towards his subjects and even his closest allies were no longer spared. Although he was still fairly close to his brother, Somnus finally saw through it completely and was so horrified and unable to cope with what his brother had became that he left Lucis. This caused Ardyn to lose all of his old rationality and he ruled with an iron fist and his closest allies were treated more like pawns. He even sent forces of darkness after Somnus to get him back. Although still an effective leader, Somnus's inner potential as king overpowered Ardyn due to his steady recklessness and although Ardyn showed his brother no mercy, Somnus, despite the hurt he was put through, defeated his brother. Ardyn's humanity returned after being struck down and he begged Somnus to kill him and despaired when Somnus revealed he could not but found a glimmer of hope when Somnus revealed that he will eventually be allowed to rest in peace. His 2500 years of sleeping allowed him to regain much of his old clarity despite the Starscourge gradually pushing him to give in. Retaining great devotion to Lucis, Ardyn refused Niffleheim's offer and spent years designing a device capable of restoring the world after his battle with the True KKing. He had became more somber but still remained hopeful that he can be killed for good. When he attacked Insomnia, while not minding seriously injuring the guards, he always avoided a lethal blow. Ardyn's defeat at Regis's hands had allowed his dark self to regain control but some aspects of his light self could manifest and it intensifies over time. At first, Ardyn was a callous, cold and ruthless man, having no qualms dooming Niffleheim and all of Eos and was driven by a desire for revenge and true peace in death by taking Noctis with him. Although he helped the prince, Ardyn showed a mockingly civil attitude and he showed a personal vindiction for Noctis being the true champion of the Crystal. Ardyn's light self gradually grew stronger, allowing him to contain himself from attacking the save-havens of the rest of humanity and he also desisted from attacking the close food sources. This grew steadily greater when Ardyn finally faced Noctis. As Noctis continued to overwhelm and show pity at Ardyn, his light self began to break through and Ardyn became slightly less mocking and even released Noctis while he had pinned him down. Finally, after Ardyn was mortally wounded, his light self fully returned and he showed sincere remorse for all that he had did and complimented Noctis for his greatness. During their final battle, Ardyn bowed respectfully to Noctis before beginning.